


How Did THAT Happen?

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex  prompted in comment_fic: any, any het platonic friends, waking up naked in bed together after a night of drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did THAT Happen?

Jacob rolled over and snuggled closer to the body he spooned behind. His hand stroked a flat stomach and slid higher brushing a breast. It was then he came fully awake. “Shit,” he muttered pulling back away from her. Sitting up, he realized he had nothing on and looking over at her under the sheet, she was similarly nude.

Sliding away from her, he swung his legs over the side of the bed preparing to get up and make a mad dash somewhere to get clothes when he heard her voice. “Jacob?”

Turning, he saw her sitting up clutching the sheet to her. “Cassie.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted shaking his head. “I really don’t know. Do you remember anything?”

He watched as she shook her head. “No. Did we…”

Looking away from her worried face, he looked around the bed and night stand. No condom wrapper. “No, I don’t think so,” he heard her quick exhale and knew she was as relieved as he was. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, because she was, and it wasn’t that maybe someday he’d want to take her to bed, just not right now. She was becoming his best friend, someone he didn’t have to hide any part of himself from and he didn’t want to lose that. Not right now.

“I’ll go grab my clothes and find and bring you yours,” he said, grabbing a dirty shirt laying nearby, he wrapped it around his waist and went to his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of jeans and t-shirt for himself and one for her until they could locate her clothes. Chucking it toward the bed, he slipped into the bathroom to dress. 

Coming out he saw she’d retrieved her shorts but had left his t-shirt on. “Breakfast and then we can figure out what happened.”

“Besides drinking too much,” she said giggling. 

He smiled. “Yeah, besides that.”


End file.
